Pretty Little Captor: Show Time
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sakura is directing a brand new TV show and guess who's starring in it. Five of our favorite Liars. But at the last week of shooting, Aria and Hanna are nearly killed and then Emily goes missing. Leaving Sakura to team up with the four girls to find out where she is and who is behind ruining the show. Story Now Complete with bonus chapter. Sakura X Mike.
1. Let the Show Begin

Pretty Little Captor. (A Card Captor Sakura and Pretty Little Liar crossover.)

Chapter 1: Let the Show Begin.

Sakura loved being a part of this show.

Sakura Kinomoto, is the director of a brad new TV show that's going to air soon.

"Syaoran! Where are the girls?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran was the writer and producer for the show. While Tomoyo is the camera girl.

"They're coming." He shouts.

Along the way a boy comes along.

"Is everything okay?"

Sakura turns to the voice with a happy smile. "Yes. Mike. Don't worry about a thing." She said.

"Well, it better." Snapped another voice.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked.

The voice belonged to a Toby. Who is one of the so called boyfriends of the girls that star in the show.

"Nothing." He snapped again.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Leave him be. He's just worried about this whole thing." Mike explained.

"I know. But he could trust me."

"Toby is a history geek. You know how he can be."

Sakura had been working with two of the girls since they were young and before Sakura was even a director.

Now, she called all the shots, and Toby didn't like it.

"On set!" Syaoran shouted.

Sakura turned as Mike left the building.

"Girls. Aria, Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and Alison." She greeted.

"Hey Sakura." Alison spoke. "Let's get this shot over with." She rolled her eyes.

The show was about a group of friends who witness a murder when they were young. Two of them being sisters, and the other three friends.

Alison and Hanna play the sisters. Alison sadly was upset over the fact she had to be the one always covered in blood. And is also the sister who ends up in prison a lot.

So, this is one of the last scenes Alison will be doing with the other girls. Then it's her life in prison.

"At least your not in this ridiculous dress all day." Emily complained.

Emily had to be the girly friend. Meaning she wore the most Victorian dresses all the time on set.

Hanna, Aria, and Spencer were normal for the most part.

Hanna was the smartest one among them.

Spencer fit her character to a T. Her's was a super sluth. She's got collections of mystery books. Some were actually Tomoyo's when she was younger.

Aria, she played the boy crazed one. She wasn't cheery about it but played it well enough.

But one of the three had a secret. And sadly, Syaoran was the only one who knew that, being the writer and all.

"Will you please tell us who it is?" Tomoyo kept on asking for her own curiosity. Sakura on the other hand, had her own theories.

Either, Alison, Aria, or Emily. It wouldn't surprise her if it was Alison.

"Let's get to shooting, then we can be done for the day." Sakura spoke.

They only had a week or two to finish shooting, and they needed this done.

"Everything's ready to go" Mike said.

"Perfect. Thank you so much for helping." Sakura said to him.

"No problem. This is the best job ever. And I'm working with e great director for a very amazing show." Mike said smiling.

"Mike. No kiss assing the director." Alison snapped.

"Alison. That's a dollar in the "tip" jar." Syaoran set it up so when any of the girls swared, they have to pay for it. He made it so it could be donated to charity later.

"I'm glad Mike has a job he loves." Aria smiled.

"I'm glad I get to work with him." Sakura said to her.

Mike was looking for a job when Sakura met him. She was just starting out and over heard her reading what Syaoran wrote.

He gave his opinion of it and he got the job that quick.

Over this time Sakura's gotten to know him and him her very well.

Even sharing her biggest secret of her past.

"Let's get going people. We've not got all day." Tomoyo said.

Sakura nodded. "Places!" She shouted.

"Places! Quiet on the set!" Tomoyo shouted.

Everyone took their places.

And the action, began.


	2. Cutting the Ropes

Pretty Little Captor. (A Card Captor Sakura and Pretty Little Liar crossover.)

Chapter 2: Cutting the Ropes.

"CUT!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Good. Check the gate. Let's see what we have here." Tomoyo did her job seriously.

Sakura loved how her cousin, of all people, took their job seriously.

"Come no girls. Let's have a small break." Sakura said.

Alison sighed.

"Tea please." Hanna said.

Syaoran nodded running to get the girls some drinks.

Spencer had her own water to drink.

Hanna normally had a cup of tea. And Aria had her coffee with Alison and Emily.

"Can I just have juice please." Alison said.

"Me too." Emily added.

"That's odd." Sakura said to herself.

As Syaoran got back, Tomoyo reached over. "We might need to do another take."

Sakura looked over the footage. "Who is that?" There was this shadow figure behind the sets. It looked too creepy.

"I'll let the girls know." Sakura said.

"I know we all want this to be finished. But with the time we have, it's not going so well." She said.

Sakura nodded, understanding.

"Girls, we need to do another take real quick."

"Are you serious?" Spencer asked.

"Sadly. Someone got in the shot behind everything."

"Okay. Just let me have another sip." Hanna said.

Aria was already getting up and heading to the set.

"I'm going to the restroom." Alison said.

"Don't be too long." Sakura told her.

"Fine MOM!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. Why was Alison this good? Alison and Spencer have been good co-workers with her.

How did this all happen so fast? How did they just be so, bitchy?

Hanna got up on stage and Spencer was talking to Emily about getting on.

"I'm not doing this. I can't keep wearing this stupid dress!"

"Em. It's just for a shoot."

"The entire show is ME in these DRESSES! I HATE them." Emily stormed off. Emily's character is a girly one and she has to wear a lot of dresses and she has expressed how unnatural they are. Well, they're like from the 18th century.

"Syaoran."

"I got it." He said to Sakura.

"Here. Give her this." Aria handed to him.

It looked to be a picture. Syaoran smiled, nodding to her then running off after her.

"I'm sorry about all this." Sakura said to Spencer.

"It's alright. I know things will be fine. You are doing all you can."

"As soon as the first few episodes get off the ground, and with the popularity of it, I'll talk to Alison and Emily about a few changes. Same with you three if you wish." Sakura said.

"A good compromise." Spencer said.

Spencer's character was supposed to be a scientific lawyer type, while also being a super sluth. Just the obsession of mystery books and collecting them.

While Aria's was a sluth, more Nancy Drew type, she was more boy crazy then into helping others. She was like baby with it's short attention span in infancy. But Tomoyo loved the idea. She showed Aria many pictures to get her approval on them before casting them. Looks and chemistry wise. Personality was more difficult with everyone else around.

Same with Hanna. But Hanna had the more fashion in details, while Aria the facts of a story's holes. Even if Hanna's character was the smarter one. But the thing about her that will make everyone love her is how she will always believe her sister never killed anyone. Alison was glad of it, but hated the fact they were sisters and she was the one who finds the bodies.

"Sakura. Who is the one with the secret?" Tomoyo asked.

"Only Syaoran knows. I sure do wish I knew. Then I could think of better ways to make it NOT so obvious." She said.

"Then it wouldn't be a mystery in a mystery." Mike said with a smile.

"Let's take a guess at-"

"I bet hundred bucks, it's Hanna." Mike said.

"Really?" Sakura said.

"Are you guys serious? If you really want to know-" But Syaoran was cut off.

"No. I'm willing to do this. But the money get's added to the jar." Sakura said. "I think it's Emily." Sakura added.

"Sakura. Come on." Syaoran sighed.

"Okay. I say, Spencer." Tomoyo said.

"AH!" Hanna and Aria screamed suddenly.

One of the lights crashed next to them on stage, and everything went black.


	3. Show Breaker

Pretty Little Captor. (A Card Captor Sakura and Pretty Little Liar crossover.)

Chapter 3: Show Breaker

Once the lights seemed to come on slightly, Syaroan ran back and Aria and Hanna were on the floor.

It was still very dark and hard to see, but thankfully, everyone had their lights on their phones.

"Are you two alright?" He asked them.

"Is everyone alright?" Sakura yelled. Mike held her hand to make sure she was okay. She nodded to him letting him know she was fine.

He quickly pulled his hand away from hers. Sakura blushed lightly, but with the dust and darkness, it wasn't easy to see on her anyway.

"I'm good." Hanna said.

"And what did I TELL YOU?" Toby showed up. "Where did you come from?" Mike asked.

"Toby. Stop." Spencer said. Holding her hand against his chest. "I'm fine, Mike. I didn't know about this happening. If I did, I wouldn't have had everyone filming." Sakura said.

Sakura was scared of Toby, bit more scared of Spencer then anyone else. Not even Alison could scare her as much as she could. Being the daughter of lawyers. At least they both were okay. "Good for you two. Anyone else?" She called.

"Aria? Tomoyo?" Sakura called.

Aria was coughing, but Syaoran had her back. "We're good." He said.

Sakura sighed. Mike wouldn't kill her then as long as Aria was okay.

"I'm good too." Tomoyo said.

"Where is Emily and Alison?" Spencer asked.

"Alison went to the bathroom." Syaoran said.

"I think Em, went back stage...to the dressing rooms." Aria said.

Heading to the bathroom, Sakura, Spencer, Toby, and Tomoyo found the bathroom door, locked.

"Alison?" Sakura called, but there wasn't a response from her. She began worrying.

Sakura tried to open the door, but it didn't budge. "Alison!" She yelled. Screamed. But nothing happened. Not even a response from her.

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo called.

He came running with Hanna and Aria behind him.

"The door isn't opening." She said.

Syaoran tried as hard as he could and with Toby's help, it still wouldn't budge. "It must be blocked." Toby said.

"What happened to Emily?" Spencer asked in a panic.

"I don't know. I couldn't find her before the lights went all out." He said.

Sakura really was worried now. If Alison is trapped and Emily is missing, they couldn't finish filming. But they can't see right at the moment so as soon as they get help and call someone, she'll reschedule for filming.

"We better just get back to the main room. Call the police." Toby said.

Sakura agreed. She pulled out her phone but she didn't get a signal. Odd.

"Can you help Syaoran with getting Alison out till the police get here?" Spencer asked Toby.

He nodded. He loved Spencer and would do anything for her.

Sakura lead Tomoyo, Hanna, Aria, and Spencer back to the main room.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked as most of the workers were piling over the main door.

"We can't get out. The doors are locked." Odd. Again. They shouldn't do that unless it's a tornado or any other disaster.

Sakura ran over and checked. The studio belonged to her cousin, Syaoran's cousin, Meiling. So of course there would be a automatic lock on it.

But would it be this good? Well, it's Meiling. She's always doing everything to make sure people are safe from everything and anything.

Sakura checked, and it was on lock-DOWN.

Oh no. They were all locked inside. No way to get out or reach out to anyone. Trapped.

"Just great! Syaoran! Remind me to call and yell at Meiling if and when we get out of here!" Sakura screamed. She wasn't good with dark, small spaces and a few other things. But that was all Toya's idea for scaring her. It worked. And she still has a little trouble overcoming and facing those fears.

"So, wait a minute. So, we can't leave, reach anyone outside, Alison's trapped in the bathroom, Emily's missing, AND were stuck in the dark till the power comes back on? No back door? What-so-ever?!" Spencer asked.

Sakura sadly looked down at her feet. "No. Meiling Li spends every penny of safety." Sakura said.


	4. Game Time

Pretty Little Captor. (A Card Captor Sakura and Pretty Little Liar crossover.)

Chapter 4: Game Time

"What are we going to do?" Hanna asked.

"Just calm down. That's all we need right now. We should also be trying for Emily." Aria said.

"Yes. And we should try to figure out, like, how we are going to get Alison out of the bathroom too." Hanna said.

"True." Tomoyo said.

"I'm sure we will. But right now, we are on lock-down. And if anyone can reach the police do let me know. Cause, with these doors, it'll be a miracle that a call goes out." Sakura said.

"What? You mean there's no way to reach the police?!" People began panicking. Sakura wasn't good at this.

"Calm down!" And this is why Mike is with her. "Sakura is going to be helping the girls with getting Alison and Emily safe. So, right now, everyone needs to try and find a big enough and safe space for everyone to stay in. You all should try to reach out and try to call the police if you can. Check your signal and see which rooms have better or higher signal. We need to reach help as quickly as possible."

Sakura smiled at him. He's always there to her rescues.

"So please. Everyone make your way around, do be careful where you walk. Keep together if you can. Do a head count if possible. There may be a back door, if you do, call, text, or come and find us and let us know." He finished.

Everyone began leaving the main stage room.

Sakura felt like she could breath again.

"Um guys...what's that?" Tomoyo asked.

As everyone looked up, gasps came from Spencer, Hanna, and Aria.

**"The Game has started. Find little Em, find your way out. And don't forget about Baby Ali. Let's PLAY!"**

The beautiful pink curtain drop for the set was now covered in big red lettering.

"Why such a beautiful backdrop? I worked hard to match the colors and everything." Tomoyo said.

"I hope that's not blood." Sakura said. She only hoped that at least. But she was also concerned about people possibly seeing it.

"Is this, A?" Hanna asked.

Aria and Spencer shook their heads. "It can't be. My evil twin is locked away." Spencer said.

"Try calling Moan if you can." Aria suggested.

"No way I'm I calling MONA, of all people!" Spencer snapped.

"She's my friend. I'll call her." Hanna said.

"She nearly killed me Hanna. I'm sorry if I still don't trust her. Even with all the help she's given us in the past. She and Alison..." Spencer took a deep breath. "Just, no. I'm not talking to Mona." She said.

Hanna scoffed.

"Hanna. Do it." Aria said.

Hanna nodded and reached for her phone but then she screamed and dropped it.

"Hanna!" Spencer and Aria running to her.

Sakura picked up the phone. It was a picture of Caleb. With blood all over his face.

This looked like the hospital.

**"One call, and it's BYE BYE BIRDY!"**

It read. Sakura wondered if it was everyone's phones. Checking, it was Jason on Alison's, Melissa on Spencer's, Ezra on Aria's, but..."Where is Emily's phone?" Sakura asked.

The girls all looked around, but there was no sign of it.

Tomoyo checked her's and it was her mother.

Sakura checked her's and Syaoran's. Both were of Meiling and Toya.

"Guess we can't call the police now can we?" Tomoyo asked.

"We can't, but the others can. It's not like-"

"Sakura. This isn't some prank. This is real." Spencer said.

"Wait. isn't this a picture from a while ago?" Aria asked.

Looking closer at Hanna's phone, "Your right." Hanna sighed. Meaning he was fine.

And it would be the same for everyone else.

At least Sakura could relax about that. But as she looked around, she saw everyone else was gone, they didn't see it. Or did they?

Wait. Someone is missing.

Spencer, Hanna, Tomoyo, Aria...

Then one other person caught Sakura's attention. "Where is Mike?!"

Everyone realized that Mike wasn't there with them anymore. He didn't leave with the others, but he wasn't here anymore.

Mike was missing too!


	5. Ali!

Pretty Little Captor. (A Card Captor Sakura and Pretty Little Liar crossover.)

Chapter 5: Ali?!

Syaoran and Toby were working on getting into he bathroom to help Alison and get her to safety.

But as they tried to get the door open, it would slam shut again.

"What is this?" Syaoran questioned.

"Who knows. This whole place is-"

"I know." Syaoran rolled his eyes. "But my cousin wanted this to be a safe place. Not like she wanted this to be a bunker to be trapped in during an apocalypse." He said.

Although, he wouldn't put it past her with her obsession of zombies and other supernatural monsters. That's Meiling for you.

"Sorry. I just knew something was bad." Toby said.

"Well, it ain't Sakura's fault." He said. He's willing to defend his best friend from Toby. He doesn't care about how he's doing the same to Spencer. Knowing a little of their history from Alison and his half sister, Jenna, Syaoran isn't a fan of may other people.

Sure he may be a hypocrite but again, he doesn't care.

"Why do you hate Sakura so much?" Syaoran asked.

"Why do you defend her so much? I mean she's-"

"ONE more word, better be a wise one." Syaoran said growling.

Toby then closed his mouth.

They were silently staring at each other till...

"Hello?" And she spoke in a weak voice.

"Ali?" Toby called.

"Alison!" Syaoran yelled trying to open the door.

"Syaoran? Toby? What happened?" Alison asked.

"The power went out. We're trying to get you out." Syaoran explained.

"Okay." Her voice was shaky.

"Is everything okay in there Alison?" Toby asked.

"I don't think she's okay if she's trapped in there!" Syaoran snapped.

Inside, Alison was under some rubble with a bleeding leg and a note with one letter on it.

**A**

She knew what this meant. And it also meant that her friends were in danger. On top, Sakura, Syaoran, and Mike and Toby were in here too.

This was a whole new ball game. And she was struck out of it. Whatever it was.

"I'm fine. Just a little dark in here." She lied. She was a pretty good LIAR after all.

She ripped up some her cloths she had to wrap around her wound on her leg. She had to be able to walk to get out. Who knew she'd be trapped in a bathroom in a studio.

"Okay. Let's try..." Alison clenched her teeth as she attempted to stand up and look around. It was dark and full of dust, and almost hard to move with everything around her.

There was a mirror with meant the sinks were there, almost there. And the stalls...were all smashed in. Good thing she wasn't in one of them when this whole thing collapsed.

But the question that was going through Alison's mind was, why was A here? Or even alive?

Either way, Alison wasn't letting this ruin her life. Not again.


	6. The Search for Mike

Pretty Little Captor. (A Card Captor Sakura and Pretty Little Liar crossover.)

Chapter 6: The Search for Mike

"Mike!" Aria called.

"Mike?" Sakura also called.

Everyone was calling for him.

Mike wasn't answering or couldn't hear.

Sakura was getting worried. Mike was her best supporter in this show biz.

"Mike? Where are you? Please tell us if your okay. Somehow." Sakura mumbled that last bit.

"Oh my brother. I hope he's alright." Aria said.

"Well, we know Mona isn't behind this one." Hanna said looking at Spencer.

"Guys. Please. This is MY younger brother!" Aria shouted.

"This isn't helping." Sakura said.

"Oh shut up!" Spencer snapped.

Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Guys!" Aria yelled.

"You better watch your mouth. Cause with being best friends with the writer of the show and the one who also ASKED you and your friends to be the STARS in this show, we can kill you off and you can march right out of here. RIGHT NOW! And your friends will get more pay. And maybe, we'll have more guest stars on here too." Tomoyo said.

While Sakura didn't mind Tomoyo defending her. It didn't help the fact she was still hurt by the sudden tone and words from Spencer.

Spencer scoffed and walked away.

Then something else fell. More of the light's were falling off and the whole rod came down.

"AH." All the girls screamed.

Was this done on purpose? Then someone wants this show to not air.

"Why is this happening?" Hanna complained.

Honestly, if they know who this is, then they should be telling everyone.

"Sakura. Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm fine. Wish we'd find Mike though." She sighed.

"That was close!" Aria said.

"Who the hell is trying to do this to us?!" Hanna screamed.

"Aria is right. We need to calm down and just keep quiet. Now, let's hurry and find Mike again, and find Emily. And figure out how to reach the police and get Alison out of the bathroom and get out of here. There is now way this is..." But Spencer couldn't even bring herself to say it.

Cause fro all the girls, the horrors of A still haunt them.

Spencer mostly because of her twin sister. The twisted thing about her. And everyone thought Alison was the twisted one.

Then came a cough and groan sound.

Spencer grabbed something as a weapon, but it wasn't needed. As Aria jumped head first toward the sound, and came out with her brother.

"Mike!" Everyone was glad he was okay.

"I saw..*Coughing. I saw someone."

"Take it easy." Sakura said.

"I'll grab him some water." Hanna said running to where the mini fridge was.

They would have to drink it all anyway and eat all the food since there was no power going to his to keep all of it cold and fresh.

"Here you go." Hanna gave Mike a bottle of water.

He jugged it down fast. He was breathing heavily.

"Are you alright? Truly?" Aria asked him.

"I saw...her." He said trying to catch her breath.

"Who did you see?" Spencer asked.

"Emily." He said. He looked to all the girls except to Tomoyo and Sakrua. Which Sakura knew that Mike's sister had a troubling past. All five of the girls did. She may not have had all the details, but she sure was going to find out this time. Since it seems to have something to do with something or someone in their past.

"Em?" Aria asked.

"She was heading back stage." He said.

"Then that's where we're going too." Spencer said.

"Tomoyo. Stay here with him." Sakura said as she chased Spencer around the corner.

"Hold on a second Spencer!" She yelled after her.

"What? If Emily went this way, then I'm going too." She claimed.

"I get it. But do we want to do that without any back up?" Sakura asked.

"You mean Toby and Syaoran?"

"I meant the other girls. Aria and Hanna. You three know something about those words. Or about the person who wrote them. Start talking or I can't help you. And I want to help save Emily and Alison." Sakura said crossing her arms.


	7. Got a Secret, Can You Keep It?

Pretty Little Captor. (A Card Captor Sakura and Pretty Little Liar crossover.)

Chapter 7: Got a Secret, Can You Keep It?

"Well, the five of us were never the best girls." Spencer started.

Talking about how they acted in high school was the worst thing they could have ever done.

But what made it worse, was when they thought Alison was dead.

Sakura listened to Spencer telling her of their past, and how this, A, person came into their lives to torment them.

"And so, we thought at first it was Toby but then...He saved Emily and..." Spencer went on.

Hanna and Aria turned up behind Sakura as Spencer talked.

"Finding out I was adopted, and was really half sister to Alison, turns to ash when you find your real mother is actually the aunt of the devil queen." Spencer said.

Sakura was shocked hearing all of this.

And she thought her life was a mess.

Did all these girls have this much drama in their lives?

"And then Ezra's ex came back which was just another huge deal-"

"Spencer. I think your going a little over board." Aria said.

"Yea. You are like telling her everything." Hanna said.

"I asked for it. So it's fine girls." Sakura said.

Spencer continued up till Aria's wedding. Saying that it was her choice to tell that part of it.

Sakura figured this was enough.

"So, A was this...community, of many different people who hated Alison, then it turned out that it was Cici, her brother turned...female. Killing people. And Mona. And then this doctor guy comes in and sets you all up to meet your death, and your secret twin from Alison's aunt, who is your real mother. Oh yes, this is a lot of information." Sakura nodded.

"But it's helpful." She added.

"We better get going then and find Em." Hanna said.

And the four of them headed around to look back stage.


	8. Finding A Clue

Pretty Little Captor. (A Card Captor Sakura and Pretty Little Liar crossover.)

Chapter 8: Finding A Clue

Walking through the backstage was not easy as it was dark.

"Well, at least we know how easy Em got taken." Hanna said.

"Don't say that." Aria said.

"It's not A. It can't be." Spencer on the other hand was leading the way and kept mumbling to herself.

Sakura heard her saying the same phrase over and over. Cici must have done a huge number on these girls. Or was there another part of the story she was missing?

Aria and Hanna looked to Spencer when she finished with her secret twin and her real mother. But something told her that they were not in jail.

"How are we to see in this mess?" Aria asked.

Sakura pulled out a flashlight for them to see. Spencer found one earlier, but Sakura's was much brighter.

"Thanks, Sakura." Hanna said smiling.

"Of course. Cannot be too careful. Or too unprepared for anything." She smiled. "This is my show after all. If someone wants this to not air, I'm going to get to the bottom of this and show them who's boss." While Sakura normally is scared to death of the dark, because of her brother Toya, Syaoran has helped her over the years and she has gotten quiet over it.

But the flashlight is just in case. And this was one of those times.

If only she could use her cards this might be over and done with faster. But she made a promise to not use them around others.

"Spence. You alright up there?" Hanna asked.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? It's not like this is repeating itself on us and there's another third FREAKING A somewhere!" Spencer raised her voice higher and higher as she spoke.

"Calm down. We are sorry. We know this has been hard. Your twin did crash my wedding." Aria said.

Spencer sighed. "I'm sorry. I should not be raising or shouting at you. Who knows how they are listening. But also, I'm a little paranoid lately." She admitted.

"About what Spence?" Hanna asked.

Sakura took a leap. "Something about your "family" I'm guessing." And she was right.

"My "mother and sister" went missing after that day. And the only person who knows where they could be, is Mona." Spencer told them.

"What?!" All three asked.

"How is that possible?" Aria asked.

"It's Mona. Anything can be possible for her." Hanna scoffed. "I can't believe her. I asked her if she knew or did something, and she LIED to me." Hanna was in her own world at this point.

"Let's keep moving. There's nothing that can be done about the past." Sakura said.

"Hey. Girls. What's this?" Aria pointed to a crate with something shiny one it.

"I don't know. That's odd." Sakura said. She's personally checked these before starting the show, and whatever this was, it wasn't there before.

"Looks like something Cleopatra would wear." Hanna said.

Spencer took her own look. "That's because it is. Fake anyway. Not real." She added.

"How did that get here?" Sakura asked.

"Someone must have been messing with the costumes." Hanna waved it off.

"Um Hanna, what costumes? This is a REALITY show. Remember? No costumes." Aria said.

"No. Hanna's right." Sakura. Said. There was ONE room this might have come from. "Follow me." She said.

She lead the girls down the hallway. "Look. Just because this is a reality show, of sorts, doesn't mean we can't use some costumes. Most of Emily's dresses were just that." Sakura explained.

"Well, being in Victorian time yeah." Spencer admitted.

"Well, while the characters aren't the real names of the girls, and Syaoran did as much research as possible and writing of it, we still needed more real stories. Most in the show are facts that we've twisted. The costumes, is whats really real." Sakura said.

"So wait, Emily's character...actually wore these dresses?" Hanna asked.

"Yup. We've only stuck with these kinds of dresses thought. Not even Syaoran liked hearing the other things she wore. Her friends actually hated seeing her." She explained.

The girls looked shocked. There was more to this show then the reality of these girls.


	9. The Dressing Room

Pretty Little Captor. (A Card Captor Sakura and Pretty Little Liar crossover.)

Chapter 9: The Dressing Room

Sakura opened the door to the secret room which had a couple of boxes of costumes. But…

"These are all for children." Hanna said.

"I was planning on doing a special for Halloween with you girls being children and filming these children actually trick or treating in the city." Sakura explained.

"And this?" Spencer held up a huge Santa Clause costume.

"That was for when my brother came for Christmas. I was planning on a joke. Syaoran was to take that home." She explained.

"Makes sense." Aria shrugged.

"Here we are. Found Cleopatra. Which of us was to dress up as her?" Hanna asked.

"Spencer." Sakura sadly sighed.

"Me? My character was supposed to wear this for a young Halloween costume?" She asked.

Sakura only nodded.

"And I'm guessing this was, Emily's." Aria picked up a little white dress covered in something red. Sakura only hoped it wasn't blood.

"Is this supposed to be Frankenstein's bride's dress?" Hanna asked.

"It was. But not like that." Sakura tried to control the shake in her voice.

"Is this blood?" Hanna asked.

Spencer took a feel and smell to it. "I don't think so. Was there any place painted red?" Spencer asked.

"The red wording on the pink back drop at the front of the stage." Hanna said.

"True. But…the boy's bathroom was to be re-painted. But it's not red. That's the only thing I can think of." Sakura explained.

Then Aira thought of something. "Wasn't there a red brick back drop behind the pink curtain? Not real bricks but PAINTED to look red?" She asked.

Sakura's eyes went wide. "Yes! Mike and Syaoran painted that for me just in case I needed the inside of the house. Which I eventually did while re-reading the script." Sakura said.

So the girls headed back to the others.

Tomoyo has Mike sitting in a chair while checking his forehead.

"Is Mike okay?" Aria asked.

"Just a little fever. I gave him some medicine. I told you it was smart to bring them." Tomoyo said but Sakura wasn't paying any attention. She quickly worked up the rope to bring the pink curtain down.

On it, it read: **"The Game has started. Find little Em, find your way out. And don't forget about Baby Ali. Let's PLAY!"**

But once you take that down and see the brick wall, **"I'll be waiting for you girls. I've waited for my chance and here it is. The REAL SHOW! I'm taking over now, CARD CAPTOR!"**

Who ever this was, they knew about the cards. And who Sakura really is. Or was.

"Sakura. Who is this person?" Tomoyo came up behind her and asked.

Sakura was almost afraid to answer. She had no idea who this was. "Have all the staff been checked and counted for?" She asked quickly.

"Yes." Tomoyo said. "Everyone's in another room but they've all been accounted for." She added.

Sakura quickly checked for the other back drops just in case there was another one with more writing. And there was. Two of them with two names.

**Ben**

Which was written on a water back drop that Sakua never planned on using. "This should have been taken down. Who's Ben?" Sakura asked herself.

She checked the other one which had the familiar name.

**Noel**

On a darker green back drop.

"Noel. Hey! Aria. Didn't you say you knew a Noel?"

Aria looked behind her and saw it. "Yes." She walked closer to it. "But…he's dead." She said.

"He is?"

"His head was chopped off." Spencer said. "Toby found him in Rosewood and he was dead much close to the time I got shot by Jenna." She explained.

Sakura was shocked. Then why was Noel's name on here?

"Who is Ben? His name is also on here." She asked.

No one said anything.

"Em's ex. Her first boyfriend before she found out about her…differences." Hanna explained.

"Thanks. Maybe this helps more then we think. But now, we know possibly who's behind all this."

"There's no way Ben could do this!" Aria said.

"Tell that to Emily. Cause from what I remember, he tried to do the bad thing, in school, without her consent." Spencer reminded them.

"If it wasn't for Tody, he would have gotten away with it. Maybe." Hanna sighed.


	10. Mona!

Pretty Little Captor. (A Card Captor Sakura and Pretty Little Liar crossover.)

Chapter 10: Mona?!

Alison stared at the note that had the one letter in the whole alphabet she absolutely hated. A.

All her time being undercover, and secret went flooding back into her memories. All that time she spent pretending to be dead.

"Alison. Its Syaoran. We're going to get you out. Just hang in there, Okay?" Syaoran's voice sounded like a muffled echo inside her head.

"Okay. I understand. But hurry. It feels a little cramped in here." She said.

"Don't worry. I'm getting a crowbar and getting you out!" Toby yelled through the door.

Alison smiled. If only she'd been a better person back in high school, Jenna wouldn't be blind, and maybe Spencer would have Toby a whole lot sooner. None of this A crap would have ever happened.

She was such a little bi- Nope. Can't say it. She was trying to be a better person. And this deal was her chance.

But even from in here, A, still haunts her.

Her past just keeps up with her as much as she tries to escape it.

"Is anyone there?" Alison called. No answer. Toby must have left to find a crowbar and Syaoran was helping him.

It was just her. And this note from A.

Wait. What was written? Looking closer, there was more letters next to the A.

Alison checked herself to see if she had a pen. And of course she did. College kept her on her toes.

She slowly wrote out the rest of the letters, and it was a surprise. Alison. That's what is really said.

"Me?"

From the original writing, before her own penmanship, Alison could see who really tried to write this. "Mona?!"

But she hasn't left the campus of California. Has she?

The last time she saw Mona was in BHU.

How was she here? Well, she was in Hollywood. But she couldn't have come all this way to give her this. So what was it really doing here?

Then there was a loud thump and banging right outside the door.

Alison stood back from it and hid inside one of the stalls. It may not protect her but it's good cover none the less.

In a few minutes, the door came wide open.

Alison looked out and through the dust, she saw who got her out.

"Mona?!" She really was here.

"Alison. You saw my note. Good. Now, let's get the others and get the heck outta here." She said.

Alison made her way out of the bathroom but saw no sign of Toby or Syaoran.

"What did you do to them?" She asked standing her ground. When it comes to Mona, Alison doesn't care about trying to be nice.

"They're fine. Toby's coming with us anyway. We need to fine Hanna and the others. And quick."

"Why?" Alison asked.

Moan sighed. "Because, this." She held up her phone to show a message from someone. Noel?!

**"If you want Hanna to live, get her out after you've turned off and on the lights. This place needs to be in full lockdown. I'll send you a map of the secret way in and out of there." -N**

"How?! He's dead!" Alison yelled. " And why are you here for me?"

"Because, if I ONLY took Hanna, she'd never speak to me for leaving you girls. And Toby wasn't supposed to be here." Mona said. "This place is going to blow, Alison."


	11. Caleb Rivers

Pretty Little Captor. (A Card Captor Sakura and Pretty Little Liar crossover.)

Chapter 11: Caleb Rivers

Sakura made sure all of the other back drops were fine and had no more secret messages in red.

After going through them three times, okay. Maybe four. She confirmed that this was it.

"Okay. So, Emily's ex and Aria's dead ex have their names written up here with these messages to you three and mine. Apparently." Sakura spoke out loud.

"Card Captor? What does that mean?" Aria asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing sis." Mike said.

Sakura may or may not, have told Mike the truth. Honestly, Sakura liked Mike. He was sweet and kind. He was strong too. Beat Syaoran a few times. But his smart mouth is also what keeps her brother and Meiling, Syaoran's annoying cousin at bey of some words.

Meiling and Sakura have gotten to be more friends over the years. Since she finally saw her and Syaoran were never going to be.

"It was a nickname for me back in elementary school in Japan. When Syaoran and I first met." She explained.

"Some kind of collector name to me." Hanna said.

"My father had this old book that had cards in it. So you could say they were a collection of cards." Sakura said.

"Do you have them?" Spencer asked.

Sakura glanced over her body language and sighed. "I still have them to this day. But I'm afraid they sty in that same book at home." She smiled.

Suddenly there was a sound of something being knocked over.

All the girls jumped, while Mike, who was started to get a fever, stood up and raced to where the sound came from.

With a loud thump and a struggle going on, Sakura and Aria ran to help Mike.

"Mike!" But Aria stopped. He was breathing heavily.

"Oh Mike." Sakura whispered.

"Ah!" Sakura raced back and found Tomoyo pushed to the ground with Hanna on top of her.

"You little- LET ME GO!" Spencer was now struggling with the figure.

Sakura didn't know what to do. But someone did. As she looked up, someone came swinging in, grabbed Spencer, and landed safely on a wood beam.

"Caleb?!" Spencer Shouted.

"Good to see you too." He smiled.

Sakura chased the figure till they vanished behind a closet door.

"Where did-How did they escape?" Sakura didn't understand. This place wasn't a normal building in Hollywood. And this was almost sounding a little too much like a mystery book.

Caleb and Spencer made their way down.

"Caleb!" Hanna ran to him and kissed him.

"Good to see you too my Hanna." He said.

"Sakura. This is my husband." Hanna explained.

"Ah. Thanks for saving Spencer." She said.

"Of course. Can't let anything happen to my wife or her friends." He said.

"How did you get in here?" Tomoyo asked the question that nearly slipped everyone's mind. And good thing it didn't.

"I need help!" Aria shouted.

Everyone ran to her as she tried to pick up her brother.

"He's bigger than you. Don't strain yourself." Sakura said.

They set Mike on a chair and checked his forehead. "He's been feverish since you guys left." Tomoyo said.

"Mona must have done something." Caleb said.

"Mona?!"

"I followed her in here. She opened some secret door and I saw her knock out Toby. What was he doing here?" He asked.

"Toby!" Spencer then ran to check on the bathroom.

Caleb, Hanna and Sakura went after her. The door was open, Syaoran was on the ground, but no Toby.

"Where is he?!" Spencer started to panic.

"Spence." Hanna said. "I'm sure he's fine. Mona wouldn't hurt him. Not for my sake." She said.

"Where is this door?" Sakura asked. "We can use that to escape." She explained.

"Great idea. But we need to get Emily back first." Hanna said.

"Emily's not here?"

"She was taken. By possibly her ex-boyfriend and a dead Noel guy." Sakura explained.

"Can't be Noel. No with his whole head missing."

"I'm sorry. Come again? His WHOLE HEAD?!" Sakura asked.

"Can we not focus on that. In case you didn't notice, Alison's not in there." Hanna said.

She was right. Alison was gone. But there was a note. Sakura say one side said Alison. The other said Jenna.

"Isn't Jenna Toby's sister?" Sakura asked.


	12. Jenna!

Pretty Little Captor. (A Card Captor Sakura and Pretty Little Liar crossover.)

Chapter 12: Jenna!

Alison didn't understand.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say this place is going to explode?"

"Yes. So, we need to get to the others and get them ALL OUT!" Mona said.

"Okay." Alison didn't question it at this time.

But what was it she said earlier?

"How is Noel alive?"

"I don't know Ali. But I do know that he was rumored to have been adopted. Like he had a twin brother or sister." Mona explained.

"Like Spencer? And Jason." Alison watched Mona nod.

Then they stopped running as she answered a texted. Alison didn't see the name, but it was three people. Or did she not see she was being monitored?

Once Mona put her phone away the kept on going.

"Someone's in here with you?" Alison asked.

"No. I'm alone. I only was sent that one text and that's it." She said.

And there she went. Lying to the queen of lies.

Alison kept to herself till she knew she could trust Mona. She has been the shady one of all her groupies.

Then suddenly, in a mirror, Alison saw Jenna. With a gun!

"Get down!" Alison shouted.

A bullet ricochet everywhere from the sound of things while the girls were pinned to the floor.

"What was that?" Mona asked.

"Jenna! I saw her with a gun. Like when she shot Spencer!" Alison yelled.

They waited for the sounds to stop before standing up again.

"That was close." Alison said.

"Yup. No kidding." Both of the turned and saw Sakura, Spencer, Hanna and Caleb standing behind them.

"What the HELL are you doing here?!" Spencer yelled.

"Now Spencer-"

"Cut this shit Mona!" Hanna snapped.

"So much for not being bitches huh." Alison crossed her arms.

Moments ago…

"Jenna? What are you-"

"Her name is written on this pater. Along with Alison's on the back." Sakura said.

Spencer took it and looked closer at it.

"Something's not right. This feels like a game. And not an A game. Something is different. Something's off." Spencer said.

"How?" Caleb asked.

"Mike has a fever suddenly. Emily's missing. Caleb shows up saying he's followed MONA, into here. This feels like it's a tease." Spencer went on.

"Then this was a mislead." Sakura said. "Jenna's name is misleading us."

"Or was it…How did you REALLY get here Caleb?" Spencer suddenly turned and asked.

"What? I told you-"

"Then where is Mona? She would be saving Hanna. Not Alison." Spencer said.

Sakura thought back. Mona did try to kill one of them because they were taking Hanna away from her. She went crazy. Till the night of the fire when Alison pulled them out.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

But then the sounds of bullets went off not to far from them. It stopped sooner then it was to Alison and Mona. The others went running in that direction and there stood Alison and Mona.

"That was close." Alison said.

"Yup. No kidding." Both of the turned and saw Sakura, Spencer, Hanna and Caleb standing behind them.

"What the HELL are you doing here?!" Spencer yelled.

"Now Spencer-"

"Cut this shit Mona!" Hanna snapped.

"So much for not being bitches huh." Alison crossed her arms.

"Spencer. It's nice to see you too. And I've missed you Hanna." Mona said.

Alison rolled her eyes and grabbed Mona's phone.

"Hay! Alison."

Alison pulled up the messages.

_"I've got them. Head out and I'll meet you."_

It was from Caleb. Spencer was right.

"Caleb. What is this?" Hanna asked stepping away from him.

"I may need to know more about these two." Sakura said to herself.

"This place is about to blow." Alison said.

"What?!"

The it clicked. "It doesn't want you girls hurt. But they don't want you on this show. Or me directing it." Sakura said. "They want this whole thing gone."

Elsewhere…

Emily finally opened her eyes.

It was dim lighting, but she could see a little.

It was rusty and dirty. She tried to sit herself up but her legs wouldn't move.

"Where am I? What happened?" She asked herself. This was just like when she found her doll in the back of her car and was found later in a red barn.

"Your awake."

Emily looked up and saw the nightmare in front of her. "Noel?!"


	13. Noel and Micah

Pretty Little Captor. (A Card Captor Sakura and Pretty Little Liar crossover.)

Chapter 13: Noel and Micah

"You think I'm him too." He laughed.

"I can't wait to see the look on all your other friends faces when they see me and think him." He said.

"Your Noel?" Emily asked.

"No!" He yelled.

Emily flinched hearing his loud booming voice in her ears and right in her face.

"Then, who are you?" She asked.

"Everyone thinks I look like him. But I'm not. Noel was nothing but a coward and a jerk. He did the WEAK stuff. He was WEAK! A weakling!"

"I'm sorry." Emily only said.

"Thank you. Someone gets it."

She didn't but obviously this guy wasn't in his right mind.

"What is your name then if you're not Noel?" She asked.

He smiled. He sat next to her. "I'm glad I got you. You are so much smarter and better, and prettier than all those other she-devils. I'm Micah. Noel's twin brother." He said.

Emily was shocked. "Noel had a twin?!"

"Yes! But my parents couldn't handle me. By the time I was two, they sent me off to be adopted! Saying Noel was the "angel" of the family! Well, let THAT FAMILY BE DAMNED IN HELL!"

He was crazy. How was she going to escape him?

"But now, I have the perfect solution. I'm going to use you, to bring me, the time card." He said.

"The what? I don't know-"

"That's fine if you don't. I only need it for a moment. So that I can change history." He said. He brushed Emily's cheek while grinning. "And maybe. When we meet in person then, you'll be my only girlfriend I'll ever need." He said.

Emily wanted to slap him, but he left before she could say anything.

"Oh girls. Please be careful." She prayed that this would end fast.


	14. Ravenswood

Pretty Little Captor. (A Card Captor Sakura and Pretty Little Liar crossover.)

Chapter 14: Ravenswood

"Okay. So please someone explain what the heck is going on?" Sakura yelled.

All of them were now staring at her.

Caleb went on ahead to explain.

"Mona came by the house asking where Hanna was at. I told her where, and she told me to follow. Soon I got the same message she did about saving her from death." He said.

"Okay." Sakura sighed.

"Mona and I worked together to get inside. I knew the blueprints and she was smart enough to cut the power. But the secret door wasn't on that same power grid. We also had to turn on another one. Which now has a timer on it before it completely locks up." He explained.

"And you thought you'd rescue me and my friends leaving Sakura and the rest to die?" Hanna asked.

"No."

"This is starting to feel like Ravenswood all over again."

"Oh Hanna don't start."

"You LEFT ME, without any reason, no explanation, nothing. You just dumped me and drove off!" Hanna yelled.

"I don't think that's helping." Spencer said to him.

"It's not my fault. I thought-I wasn't in my right mind." He explained.

"What happened in Ravenswood?" Sakura asked.

Caleb then explained the crazy things that happened.

"I see. I believe you."

"What?!" All the girls shouted. "I'm from Japan. We have traditions that involve spirits and past lives. Even legends. Look them up!" Sakura snapped.

"Well, I hope you and Mona knew about the third party." Alison scoffed.

"What? Alison-"

"Look." Alison pointed at a number on Mona's phone. Caleb checked him and nodded to confirm.

"I don't think whoever this seconds Noel is and fake Ben aren't going to actually let you all leave." Alison said.

"It makes sense." Sakura said. "But why does this have to do with me?" She asked herself.

"If only we knew." Hanna said. "But what exactly is your view on this, Mona." Hanna turned to her.


	15. BHU (Beacon Hill University)

Pretty Little Captor. (A Card Captor Sakura and Pretty Little Liar crossover.)

Chapter 15: BHU (Beacon Hill University)

"Fine Hanna. You want me to explain, then yes. I did get this message. I thought I could handle it. But when I saw the blueprints, I knew I would need backup. It was way too big for me to do alone. And if I were, it would be to only get you and then leave town." She said.

"Mona." Hanna said. "I care about my friends. I would never leave them, and you knew that."

"Sadly, I did." Mona scoffed. "So I had to get Caleb. He was the choice for backup because I knew he'd agree with me." She explained.

"And so we carried out as we planned. Except for Toby. Don't worry Spencer. He's just fine. Thanks to him I wouldn't have found Alison and saved her. As well as the rest of you. And here we are." Mona finished.

"You better not have hurt him." Spencer warned.

"Alright. Alison, do you trust her?"

"Yes. I believe her." She said. And Alison explained what happened to her teaching job at the college.

"Jezz! How did I not hear about that? Man. Either way, we could use that as an escape. Mike is sick and needs help."

"He's sick?" Mona asked.

"Yea. Aria and my friends are with him. And we need to get Syaoran to Tomoyo." Sakura said.

Everyone began walking and met up with Aria.

She was filled in on what was happening and Tomoyo as well.

"Do you think this might have something o do with the cards?" Tomoyo asked in a whisper.

"I think this is a blackmail trip for me, yes. But I can't reveal myself. And on top of it, I don't have my cards."

"I may have called Kero."

"WHAT? Tomoyo!" Sakura tried not to raise her voice.

"I'm sorry. I just told him to bring a couple of them." She explained.

Alison knew something was up this whole time. And even with Sakura and Tomoyo's whispers, she still wasn't sure who to really trust.


	16. Making the Plan and Taking a Leap

Pretty Little Captor. (A Card Captor Sakura and Pretty Little Liar crossover.)

Chapter 16: Making the Plan and Taking a Leap

"Mike does need to get out of here. His fever is going to get worse." Mona said.

"Can we really get him out and escape?" Aria asked.

"Let's hope so." Alison said.

"I think some of us do need to go and find Emily. Cause if this place is to blow, then those two will be dead with the rest of us." Sakura said.

"She's right. They are doing a suicide mission." Spencer said.

"Tomoyo, call the staff. Tell them to be ready." Sakura said.

"To what?"

"To leave." Sakura said.

"Sakura."

"It's alright Aria. Take care of your brother. I'll find Emily and send her out."

"Your going to face them both on your own?" Alison asked.

"She's not alone."

"Syaoran!" Sakura ran to him. "You can't get up. Mona hit you pretty hard on the head."

"This is nothing. Remember that time we fought-"

"I believe I do." Sakura said quickly. She didn't want anyone to know about-

"You are hiding something." Hanna spoke at the worst time.

"What are you hiding? I've been hearing you and Tomoyo here whispering about. What's really going on?" Alison asked. "Can't lie to the queen of lying." She added.

Sakura sighed. "Tomoyo." Sakura called. She looked to Syaoran. "If you want to help me, get ready." She told him.

He understood clearly.

"Sakura?" Aria didn't understand. "Take care of Mike, Aria. And tell him, thanks for all the help. And for being a friend." Sakura sighed.

Tomoyo then threw something on the ground and it gave her, Sakura and Syaoran time to escape. It was a thick smoke that no one could see or breath.

Once it cleared, they were gone.

"What?!"

"Damn!" Alison shouted.

"What's going on?" Hanna asked.

"I'm sure she knows what this evil twin of Noel's is really after and she's not saying." Alison said.

"Why would she go off on her own? Doesn't she know that's stupid?" Spencer asked.

Alison sighed. "I think Sakura Kinomoto, is much more then a director from Japan."

Meanwhile, Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo were heading right back stage.

"Phew. That was close. I'm sorry Sakura. Things didn't go the way you wanted them to go." Tomoyo said.

"What had I missed exactly?" Syaoran asked.

As Sakura took care of him she explained everything to him and Tomoyo.

"At least there's a way for us to escape." Syaoran sighed.

"I want you to take her out. Or you could leave on your own." Sakura said.

"What?! Sakura. Please don't-"

"Whoever this is, they want something. What cards did you ask Kero to bring?" Sakura asked.

Arrow, Shield, Dash, Firey, Freeze, Time, And Shadow." Tomoyo said. "I figured they would be helpful. But I'm not just going to leave you."

"I don't know what exactly he wants, but this is Emily's life at stake. And I don't want there to be anymore. I can't risk my best friends." Sakura said.

"I can defend myself." Syaoran said.

"And I can't?" Well she couldn't.

"I'm going to get her out. Make a deal, and hope that this place doesn't blow with me in it. If I'm gone, please do tell Toya how much I love him." She said to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo couldn't fight her anymore. "Someone has to I guess. But you better come back alive. And you better make sure of it!" She pointed at Sakura then Syaoran.

"You got it. I'd never leave her side." Syaoran said.

"Hello!"

And there he was Kero came flying in.

"Hey Kero. You have the cards?" Sakura asked.

"Yup. I hope you know what your doing, with whatever this is."

"How did you get in?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura didn't waste any time. As Kero explained a sky light that was left open and didn't have a working lock, she snuck away.

Back with the girls...

"And you'll care for him?" Aria asked.

"Yes. I've got him and Toby." Caleb said.

"Good. Aria, Hanna, Alison. Let's go." Spencer said.

"I'm coming too." Mona said.


	17. Ben and Meeting Micah

Pretty Little Captor. (A Card Captor Sakura and Pretty Little Liar crossover.)

Chapter 17: Ben and Meeting Micah

The girls started making their way through the back of the stage once again but there was no sign of Tomoyo, Syaoran, or Sakura.

"How much farther did they go?" Hanna asked.

"Fast and far." Spencer said.

They walked a little ways before finding Emily's costume parts.

"Look! It's Emily's bow. The one she wore on her wrist." Hanna said picking it up.

"Yup. That's it alright." Alison agreed.

"Which means she went this way." Aria said.

"Indeed." And there he was. Ben.

Emily's ex. He was really here.

"What are you doing here?!" Hanna demanded.

He smiled. "I'm finally taking revenge on the one who refused me." He said.

"Are you kidding"!" Spencer this time went off the charts with her loud voice.

"You girls will ALL pay! Thanks to my new friend." He smiled.

"Who is that then?" Aria asked.

"Me." The man with Noel's face walked from the shadows looking sharp and smug. "I'm Micah. Like in the bible. It's a pleasure to finally meet the famous, pretty little liars." He said.

"Micah? Nice name." Mona said unsure of what to think.

"Twin?" Alison asked.

"Yes. And I told the most beautiful Emily this. She's understanding. Unlike you Alison." He said. "But yes. I'm Noel's twin brother. I was given away after I did something terrible. I didn't know what I did till I was told I did it. It wasn't my fault." He said.

"What did you do?" Spencer asked still glaring at Ben.

"Oh, well. I killed our cat." He smiled.

All of the girls stared at him.

"See, I wanted to hold the cat. And when I caught it, I held on tight cause it was moving so much. Even scratching me. Then when it stopped, I petted it, sang to it, even hugged it. Then my parents started yelling. I was three years old and I was claimed as an unstable child?! It's not FAIR!" He yelled.

"How in the-" Something like this." Then suddenly Micah held onto Ben. He held on tight around his neck and arms around his body.

All the girls watched in horror as Ben struggled for life as he tried to escape.

Then he stopped moving. Micah let him go and he fell to the ground. "Just like that." He laughed.

"It feel wonderful to do that sometimes. Makes things feel natural in the world." He said.

"Your crazy!" Hanna yelled at him.

"Maybe. But what are all of you?" He asked.

"If you want Emily, come and meet me in the back. There's this room full of space for a ballroom." He said. "I'll see you there."

And he was gone.

"Oh My God!" Spencer shouted.

"What do we do? We can't fight him. And the police won't get in here in time." Hanna said.

"On top of it all, Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo are in here with HIM." She said.

"No. They aren't." Alison pointed to where Tomoyo and Syaoran were walking.

"Tomoyo? Syaoran?" Spencer didn't understand. "Please. Go find her. Sakura thinks she's going to fight whoever this is on her own." Tomoyo said. "I don't want to tell her brother about how she died."

"And I can't face him, or my cousin about it either. Please. Find her. I wish I could protect her, but she did something and I can't see straight." He said.

"She's sneakier then I thought." Mona said almost impressed.

"She's stupid if she thinks she's facing that." Aria said.

Tomoyo saw the dead Ben laying there on the ground. "Oh my! Sakura. Oh please go find her and Emily. Fast." Tomoyo said.

"We will." Alison said.

They headed out to find Sakura before Micha found her.

Tomoyo headed right outside and counted all the workers. Even seeing Toby and Caleb and Mike outside. She prayed Sakura and the other girls were safe.

Micah on the other hand, waited in the room with a passed out Emily once again.

She was so beautiful. But so was the time card that the card captor had.

He only needed that, and he could change everything. Keep him from killing the cat. Or getting shipped out to be adopted. Then Noel would be the one leaving. He'd change his whole life. And he'd kill all those girls before they ever came back to Rosewood. He would have Emily all to himself.


	18. Sakura's Secret

Pretty Little Captor. (A Card Captor Sakura and Pretty Little Liar crossover.)

Chapter 18: Sakura's Secret

Sakura was waking up in the middle of a room she didn't know about.

It was dark so it was very hard to see. But she could tell one thing, it was a VERY big room.

Standing up she called out. "What? How did I get here? Where am I?" She asked.

But no answer. But with a little chuckle, there was someone here. But she couldn't see who it was. "Oh boy. Come on out and show yourself!" She shouted while spinning around the room.

The lights slowly came on. But there was no one here. Odd. "What in the-Where are you?!" She yelled.

Sakura didn't know what to do. She didn't know how she got there. But she was sure she had to find Emily and get the hell out of here.

What happened last was she was sneaking away from the others, with her cards and key in hand, then she got hit over the head.

Guess she was caught and taking here. But where is here? Did Meiling really have this huge room in the back of her studio? She'll have a talk with her later about this.

But...no Emily. No Ben or the other Noel. Now where could Emily be hidden? The quicker she finds her the quicker she can get out and not bother with these two...guys.

"Oh boy." Sakura checked, she still had her key. And her seven cards.

But where is Ben and Micah? If they took her, why not take everything on her? Or did they not know what she had? That could be it. She has tried very hard to keep herself being a cardcaptor master a secret for way too long.

Only her closest childhood friends and family know. And Mike of course.

"I hope your okay and safe Mike." She said to herself.

"Hello!" She called out again. But this time someone responded.

"Sakura!" And it wasn't who she was expecting.

She turned and there stood Mona Alison, Spencer, and Aria.

"What on earth are you girls doing here?" Sakura asked. "You shouldn't be here!" She shouted.

"Looking for you." Hanna said.

"And saving Emily." Mona said.

Sakura scoffed at her. But the others, "Thank you. But I don't even see her. I don't even think they want me to." She said.

"Are you going to tell us why you did this on your own?" Alison asked. "Because this Micah guy, wants something from you and I don't think he's trading Emily over for it."

"What did he say about a trade? Like what would he want?" Sakura asked.

"Some card." Mona said with a shrug.

Sakura sighed. Guess she'll have to explain who she, really is now. "You asked about the name Captor." She looked to Aria.

"Yeah. But you said-"

"I lied." Sakura said. The truth can't stay hidden forever. Eriol has tried to tell her that before. Sakura didn't think she'd have to spill this to the girls.

Sakura took a deep breath and turned her key into her staff, summoning Firey and Shadow right off the bat. She kept the rest hidden for safe keeping. This Ben and Noel twin, Micah is what Alison said his name was, if they know about her magic, they know about her cards, and it's a risk to just lie to them and she can't use them to fight back when it comes down to it.

The girls watched as Sakura did so, looking in shock and aw, and terrified of what was happening.

"You have magic?!" Aria and Alison yelled.

Sakura nodded. "Yes." Her secret is revealed. "Now, you girls know my secret. This is my life. Or was." Sakura corrected herself.

"How is this...possible?" Spencer looked like she was about to faint.

"What exactly are you?!" Mona asked.

"Cardcaptor master." She said.

Mona shut her mouth. Mostly because she was impressed. But she couldn't think of what exactly a cardcaptor was.

"So...you-"

Sakura only smiled at the girls. She wasn't leaving one of them behind. "Yes Aria. I'm here to help save Emily." She said.


	19. It's Too Late

Pretty Little Captor. (A Card Captor Sakura and Pretty Little Liar crossover.)

Chapter 19: It's Too Late

Emily woke up weak and groggy once again. But she was in a chair this time.

There, she could see a window as her vision cleared.

She saw all her friends. Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Alison and even Mona.

Even if Mona wasn't really her friend, she considered it at the moment.

But she saw where they were. She remembered this room before. Ben had been coming in and using it on all these toys.

They were in trouble!

Emily forced herself to move. Walk or crawl if she could. She had to warn them!

They couldn't die!

She tried to go as fast as she could to reach the window and warn them.

It took too long to reach it and attempt to stand.

Once she got there, Emily saw Sakura and two other figures she'd never seen before.

But it didn't matter. She had to warn them.

She slowly reached up over her head and hit the glass as hard as she could.

"Hay! Hay! Hanna! Aria! Spencer! All of you! Up here!" She yelled. Or tried.

She wasn't hearing herself clearly.

She couldn't do anything to help them.

But she kept on trying.

"Hay! Alison! Mona! Sakura! "I'm up here! You need to get out!" She yelled.

She kept saying the same words over, and over.

Soon Sakura and Mona saw her. She smiled, but only for a moment. She tried to mouth out the words to "Get Out!" But they were too far away.

It was too late.

Emily ducked down not wanting to look and watch her friends die.

She was too afraid to look. Good thing she couldn't hear. But then, if she can't hear, they couldn't hear her either.

It made sense.

Soon the door swung open.

Emily smiled seeing who it was.


	20. Death Machine

Pretty Little Captor. (A Card Captor Sakura and Pretty Little Liar crossover.)

Chapter 20: Death Machine

"How in the world-"

"Look Hanna. You can keep asking and not believe me, or wait and see for yourself." Sakura said.

"And why haven't you told us this before?" Aria asked.

"Because, I'm trying to let go of a part of my childhood. I'm starting new. This is why I was doing this. And I had the help and support of my two best friends along with your brother Aria." Sakura said.

"Why?" Spencer asked. Alison seemed to be asking the same thing. Why?

"Well, because, a long time ago, I lost to a friend. And I haven't talk to him since. So, I am staying away from Japan and the UK. Meiling, was happy enough to give me this place, for me to get my start. Which worked for mini things. Then I get this. The chance of a lifetime I'm told. And now, someone wants to wrack it all!" Sakura was angry.

"Calm down." Hanna said.

"Mike saw me for who I was. Who I AM! And he helped me see myself again. Not as some magical girl who's going to grow up to be some...BIG chick. I'm normal in every way and form. So, I started this. This show...was based off...well, real people. But..completely different stories. Yes. I lied. But It had to be something real." Sakura said.

"A little liar. Not bad. Even had me fooled." Alison smirked.

"Ali!" All three other girls shouted.

"What? I am the queen of lies." Alison defended.

"True. From what your friends have told me." Sakura agreed.

"Shut up! How could you-"

"Are you girls done yet? It's getting quite tiring just listening to you girls...BITCHING!" It was Micah. He was standing on something way up high and the girls couldn't see clearly what it was.

"Well, since I have your attention, I'll gladly introduce myself, again. I am Micah."

"Sakura. I believe you want something from me." Sakura said.

"Yes. I want one of your cards. Just one. Nothing to big of course." He said.

"Which card is it? I only have a few on me, most are at home. If I don't have the one you want-"

"The Time card please." Micah said. He was unfazed by her words. He knew she had it.

Sakura didn't know what to say.

"See, you DO have it."

"What is the time card?" Aria asked.

"You freeze time for a period. Or...you could go back."

"Going back in time is EXACTLY what I'm going to do. I'll rewrite history! So, I'll be in the same high school as you girls, and Noel won't even be alive." Micah laughed. "And Emily, she will be mine, FOREVER!"

"Oh hell no!" Alison yelled. "You touch her you'll be dealing with ME!"

"You'll never get the time card from me." Sakura said. "Arrow! Firey! Dash!" Sakura summoned three of the cards she had. If she doesn't use Time, he can't get it. She'll have to build cover and hide it before he knocks her out and takes it by force.

"You don't get it. Your in MY HOUSE NOW!" He laughed again and something started humming. The floor began to shake, all the girls were trying to keep on their feet. Not even Sakura could keep up with her cards while this was going on. She looked up, saw something big, and then looked down, which, you NEVER do.

"Oh shit!" Sakura yelled.

"Did you just-"

"Never mind me Hanna! You all need to get out of here! NOW!"

"Not without Emily!" Alison charged, unfazed by the shaking, and Micah looked a little concerned. But he didn't bother. The huge drill like beast aimed are her and fired.

"ALISON!" Everyone screamed.

"Shield!" Sakura quickly summoned one more and threw it to Alison. The drill thing missed and hit over her. But rubble from above her came crumbling down on her quick, Sakura wasn't even sure Shield made it in time.

"Alison!" Spencer yelled.

"No. Alison." Hanna was in a panic state and Aria couldn't speak.

"No." Sakura couldn't understand. How did she lose this? This is why she gave this up. Too much risk. Sakura began to cry.

"Oh. So sad. Oh well, I'll take the Time card now. But, I'll just let my death machine kill you all first." Micah said.

But suddenly, the rocks blasted everywhere. The girls and Micah saw a miracle.

"Alison?! Your a card captor too?!"


	21. Cardcaptor Alison?

Pretty Little Captor. (A Card Captor Sakura and Pretty Little Liar crossover.)

Chapter 21: Card Captor Alison?!

"Alison?! You're a card captor?!"

"Apparently so Hanna." Alison said.

"Girl, you have anymore secrets you want to tell me, cause I'll tell you one thing, if I wasn't into guys, I'd be all over you." Moan spoke out of nowhere.

"Mona!" Spencer and Aria yelled at her.

"I'm just staying." Mona said.

"What?! There's two of you now?! How can that be?!" Micah was as shocked as Sakura was. But right now she didn't care. They had to stop this and fast. This whole place was still going to blow.

"Arrow!" Sakura shouted. And tossed Alison a card. "Try this one."

Alison looked at it and nodded. "Shadow!"

Soon most of the cards were out, all Sakura had to do, was hide the Time card. So Micah didn't get it.

While Micah was distracted, Sakura made her way over to Aria. "Please. Don't let him get this." She said.

"What?" Aria didn't understand. Maybe that was a good thing. But right now, they had to hurry and find Emily and get out.

Sakura looked around but there couldn't possibly be... "Up there! In that room! That's where Emily should be!" Sakura yelled.

"Alright." Spencer went on with Mona to get up there in time.

But Micah caught on. "Oh NO YOU DON'T!" He yelled and aimed at both of them.

"Shield!" Sakura yelled and it went right to them.

They stopped moving but the shield wouldn't last very long against the drill thing.

"Shadow." Alison said and it got Spencer and Mona out of there and on the other side.

"Good one. Your a natural." Sakura said.

"Thanks. But I still don't get what exactly-"

"Girls!" Aria shouted.

Sakura quickly summoned Firey before getting hit again.

When did Micah get a gun?

A laeser one for that matter!

"Haha! You'll all die and I'll take the card and change everything myself!"

He really was mad.

He was blasting all over the place. Not even aiming at any of them.

Spencer and Mona had made it to the top and when they opened the room, no one was in there. But there were controls. Maybe they could break down the drill. Or stop the timer from going off.

"Mona."

"I got you, Spencer." Moan said and got to her tech work.

Spencer kept an eye on the girls then saw an opportunity.

"Spencer. Don't. That could end very bad." Mona said knowing what she was thinking.

"If I can get over ther-"

"No Spencer. Alison can't lose another friend. Or family member for that matter." Mona said.

Spencer hated this. She wanted to help.

"Firey! Go!" Back down below, Sakura was trying to get Firey to attack Micah but every time it backfired bouncing back and nearly hitting her.

Even when Alison called for her to attack, it still bounced.

"Emily's not here!" Spencer yelled.

That threw everyone, including Micah off. "What?!"

"Hey guys."

And there she was. She was coming down with someone, aimed and kicking Micah over the edge of where he stood.

He was holding onto the railing, as Emily and- "Mike?!"

"Yup. Figured the Cardcaptor needed help." He said.

Sakura smiled. She loved having him around. But now wasn't the time to be drooling over fantasy, now, it was time to finish off this pshyco.

"Why you little-"

"Emily!" Alison ran over to her and hugged her tight. (Or kissed if you guys wish that instead.)

"Great. Sakura, maybe this is better in your hands. And for a good use." Aria said tossing the Time Card.

Mike caught it and gave it to her. "Time to set this right." Mike said.

Sakura nodded and summoned the Time Card.

"No! I am to change the world!" But Spencer came up. "No. You will never hurt anyone again." And crushed his fingures with her shoes and he fell.

As he did, Sakura used the card.

"Wait! Then we won't remember anything!" Emily shouted.

Maybe it was for the best. But then again, Sakura is terrible at the time thing.

"Sorry. But as the master, I have to do this. See you all on the other side." And the light covered the whole room.


	22. Time And Time Again

Pretty Little Captor. (A Card Captor Sakura and Pretty Little Liar crossover.)

Chapter 22: Time And Time Again

Sakura opened her eyes to what she guessed was when Micah was taken away from his home.

"No! I don't want to go! Why am I being sent away?! This isn't fair! Noel! I'll kill you!"

He really hated his brother.

Sakura only sighed as she watched him be driven off.

Sakura walked up to the house and knocked.

"Yes?"

"Hi. I just saw this boy get taken away. Is he an orphan?" She asks trying to blend in.

"No. Sadly. That was...my other son. Micah. He's been such a-"

"Well, I'll say this, I've been around many children, and what she shows it neglected love. Or very high jealousy. Happens in a set of twins or triplets. He just might need someone who hears and listens to him. Giving him attention. Or even trying to get this siblings attention." Sakura tried to explain.

While she's no expert, she was trying to make it so Micah stays and doesn't come after her in the future.

"You think? I mean I know my husband and I are hard working and trying to care for both and work is...tiring." Said the mother.

"Well, being a parent doesn't come with instructions. You always have to play it by ear. There isn't an easy way." Sakura said.

"I guess. I'll call them and have them bring him home."

And Sakura left. She watched from a far distance and saw how Micah was welcomed home. The parents were more open and listening to his words. He was just lonely and wanted...time with everyone.

At least now, he'll have a better ending to his story.

Or she thought.

As the time card faded, she was back where she was.

Looking around, Ben was helping Mona and Spencer was consoling a crying, like a baby, Micah.

"Guess you changed something." She said to herself.

"Let's get out of here!" Aria shouted.

Sakura ran along side Alison and Mike as the others hurried out.

"Aren't you coming?!" Spencer's voice echoed.

"No. I'm sorry. For all I have done." It was Micah's voice. He wanted to die.

With no time, Spencer hurried out and they found Toby and the police.

"Everyone! Get down!" Mike yelled.

Everyone took cover at the studio exploded.

A few days later...

On the news it reached the whole world.

Meiling kept calling with such an angry tone Syaoran couldn't handle it.

But the sad part, everything they worked on for the show was up in flames.

The dresses, film, scripts, everything was gone in smoke.

Oh well. Maybe it was for the best.

Sakura explained to Eriol how Alison was another cardcaptor and Eriol came to train her.

So far, Alison seems to be a fast learner, but she's a little...impatient.

Still, The other girls came to visit. All but Mona.

Toby is starting to trust Sakura now. Since he's got a say in the new show they are working on. While Syaoran doesn't like having a partner, he's doing it to make her happy.

Mike is happy to help her with anything she needs, and Aria has pointed out just how close they have become.

Sakura is trying to keep it to herself for the time being. But Tomoyo knows her better then that.

"Sakura?"

"Oh. Mike. Is there something you need?" She asks.

"I hope you'll read over this part. Syaoran and I have worked hard and-"

"I'd love to read what you have so far." Sakura smiled.

"Great."

"But you read it to me." She giggles.

Mike chuckles and sits in the other chair.

The End.

Bonus Chapter coming soon!


	23. Bonus Chapter 23: Me and You SakuraxMike

Pretty Little Captor. (A Card Captor Sakura and Pretty Little Liar crossover.)

Chapter 23 Bonus: Me and You. Sakura X Mike 3

Sakura came down the stairs wearing her light blue dress and black shoes and bow, all ready to go.

She saw Tomoyo sitting in her chair as she was coming down looked all proud and glittery eyed.

"Oh Sakura! You look SO beautiful." Tomoyo wiped a "tear" from her eyes.

"It's just dinner. It's not like he's proposing to me." Sakura said.

"Sakura Kinomoto, any guy who asks out a girl like you, is to be treated with the most respect and beauty that you are. Your like Venus!" Tomoyo said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She most definitely wasn't a goddess.

"He'll be here soon. Let's sit you down and I'll take care fo the makeup." Tomoyo said as she lead Sakura to the chair.

"Anything get's on the dress or chair, you'll be flying back home." Sakura said.

"Relax." Tomoyo rolled her eyes this time.

A little blush, mascara, and lip balm and Sakura was looking more like a princess. "Done. See, not so bad." Tomoyo said handing her a mirror.

Sakura smiled, not admitting that Tomoyo might be right. "Thank you." She stood up and a knock on the door came.

"He's here." Tomoyo giggled. She answered the door and Mike stepped in.

"I can see your well dressed." Aria came in behind him.

"Hello Aria." Sakura said.

"Ready?" Mike asked.

"Yes. And Tomoyo, I counted my cookies. If I recount them again, there batter be the same amount as before." Sakura said.

"I'm not going to eat your power food." Tomoyo said.

"Power food?" Mike questioned as soon as they were out of the house.

"Sugar. In case I need a little more juice for writing something or notes on other ideas or projects." She explained.

"Ah. Well, I'm sure she knows better."

"I've caught her in the act three times. She KNOWS alright." Sakura said.

Mike opened the car door for her and she got it. He went around and began driving.

"Where are you taking me for dinner?" Sakura asked.

"Somewhere privet. I figured you'd not want all the attention of the media on us." Mike said.

He had a very good point. "I didn't even think of that. Good idea for sure." She smiled.

They drove for a while before Mike pulled over and they got out of the car.

"The side of the road?"

"It looks over the whole town." Mike said.

Sakura smiled looking down from where she was. "Hollywood. Who knew I'd be here." She sighed.

"If you didn't, I wouldn't have met such a cool and pretty person like you." Mike said.

Sakura felt her cheeks slightly warming up. "Where are we eating? Really?"

Mike pointed to a bench on the side. "I bought sandwiches." He said. "And hotdogs." Adding.

"Guess I should have asked about the dress code for the date then." Sakura said.

"Nah. You look beautiful." Mike said taking her hand and they walked to the bench to sit down and eat.

"These are chicken salad and these are cucumber and turkey." He said.

"My favorite." Sakura smiled. She took one cucumber and Mike took the chicken. They talked for a long time about the past and about other things. Like memories they had from when they were younger.

Mike talked about Mona for a bit and Sakura mentioned Syaoran.

But they knew better then to be overly jealous or question each other.

"This is great. Thank you for taking me out like this." Sakura said.

"Sure. I've...I'm going to be honest, I've wanted to take you out since I met you." Mike said.

"What?"

"I questioned myself when you told me about your..magic. But when you said you trusted me with it, I felt like you were pulling me out of this world. Like I was being pulled into a dream I never want to wake up from. Forgetting my past. Mona. My sister and her friends. All of it. I'm really glad I met you, Sakura Kinomoto." Mike said.

It was getting darker and Sakura couldn't see the deep red blush on Mike's cheeks, but she felt his feelings. "I'm...I don't even know what to say." She giggled.

She felt Mikes Hand stroking her arm and the other touching her cheek. She was staring in his eyes as the sun went down.

"We, better get you home." Mike said pulling away.

Sakura felt a gasp of disappointment run over her but relief also spread over. Did she want to kiss Mike? Was she really wanting to kiss him as he did her?

As she questioned herself she felt nervous. The whole ride home seemed to be her looking down at herself asking the same question over and over again.

Then the car suddenly slowed to a stop. "Huh?"

"Your too quiet. Did I go to far? I didn't mean to freak you out." Mike said.

"No! I was just..." She didn't know what to say. She took a breath and closed her eyes. "I wanted to. But, nervous. I have...never kissed before." She said. Looking at Mike's face, he didn't seem fazed.

"I promise. I'll be gentle. It's not like-Never mind." He sighed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She knew what he was going to say, but right now, she wasn't going to be bothered by the thought. She closed her eyes again feeling Mike's hand on her cheek and then, his lips.

It was like the whole world vanished. Nothing but white was around them.

Mike pressed just a little harder and Sakura wrapped her arms around him. As he moved an arm around her waste pulling her closer to him. It was like heaven.

She didn't want this night to end. And it pretty much never did. Tomoyo and Aria didn't even realize how late it was, and Sakura and Mike weren't back from the date. It really was a magical night. And Sakura was feeling like a goddess for sure.

The End


End file.
